


Unconventional

by problematicuser69



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicuser69/pseuds/problematicuser69
Summary: Vergil and Nico share some unconventional - but still fun - times in the privacy of their bedroom.





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission. I have to say, this pairing sure is weird but you know what? It's fun. Also Vergil getting something up his ass is always good!
> 
> If want to check out other stuff I did, you can also find me on twitter @dmcfuckytimes

They’ve just stepped inside their bedroom and Nico is still cackling like a madwoman – which in the end, Vergil thinks, fondly, isn’t the exact perfect description for her?

“Oh man! The… the face he made!” she exclaims, and back to cackling again. Vergil wishes he could share the sentiment, but for him having his sexual… practices being found out by his son is anything but a reason of mirth; he knows Nico is shameless when it comes to this kind of matters, so of course sooner or later the subject would’ve slipped out of her mouth.

In the end it’s not so bad, he supposes. He’s done far more terrible things than letting a woman have him _that_ way…

 

Speaking of said woman, she seems to have calmed down, and by that Vergil means that she has decided that pressing him against the door – with a thigh between his no less – and beginning to hungrily kiss him was a good idea. Well, it _is_ a good idea, but this is beside the point.

“I gather that there is something you want”, he comments once they pull away, amused.

Nico smirks and laps at his neck, making Vergil hiss – so sensitive – and she says:

“Go choose your dick for tonight”.

 

Despite her words, Vergil doesn’t move. He stays there, his face already beginning to redden.

“What?”

God, he can’t even look at her as he says:

“… You know what I want”

“Again with that one? Jeez, what the hell did I make the other ones for?”.

Nico seems exasperated, but it’s all soon replaced by a smirk at Vergil’s expression.

“I’m joking. It’s ok to have a favorite”, she soothes him, kissing his lips briefly before putting some distance between them.

“Get comfy while I get ready then, hun”.

 

 

Vergil is always surprised by how easy this looks for Nico, by how fluid her motions are as she wears the harness and the cock that Vergil has chosen. It makes him wonder how many times she’s already done this even before meeting him, but he never asked; it’s none of his business, he figured – that doesn’t mean he will stop her if she wants to talk about it, but trying to pry in her past sex life out of a sense of jealousy or possessiveness seems childish to him, especially considering that he’s had some experiences too before her, even if they surely were more conventional.

 

He’s waiting for her on the bed. He already took his clothes off – thus saving them some time for later – and he’s placed a hand on his hardening cock, slowly masturbating until he’s fully erect.

He knows Nico’s watching him and he would even be willing to put up a show, but he has to admit, he’s not very good at it; she always tells him that she prefers it when he’s natural, that this is not a porno for fuck’s sake and that he can act like he wants and well, that’s weirdly reassuring.

They haven’t begun and he can barely control the moans that are pushing against his lips already, but this isn’t anything new: they both get worked up pretty fast during those moments; what did Nico say that one time? Right, that they are two “ _hornbags_ ”. Well, she isn’t wrong.

 

He stops when Nico _finally_ settles between his legs, and he takes his time to observe the beautiful toy she had made for him. He knows it well by now – it’s his favorite after all – but he still loses himself in those delicate blue shades – he asked her if that was a bit too much on the nose but she just replied with a simple “nah” and they dropped the subject altogether. It’s definitely simpler than the others she made – no weird ridges, no splits in the middle etc – but Vergil likes it how it is. Its surface is smooth – though it presents some subtle veining – but the most important part is how large it is, especially in the middle; it’s as large as a fist, and this is what Vergil likes more about it: it fills him so much and it feels so good.

 

“I have a proposition”

It wouldn’t be the first time she does.

“What is it?”

“How about you sit on me, big boy? I wanna see you”

Vergil holds his breath at those words, any sense of shame long forgotten as a growing excitement begins to take over him at those words.

“I’d love to”

 

The beginning is always the hardest part for Vergil even after having been promptly lubed up. He knows that with preparations it would be easier, but he’s too eager – and besides, he sees it also as a challenge, a challenge he’s going to win.

It feels like he’s being split in two but he keeps going, relentlessly, his gaze locked on Nico who looks so smug about this, but he can’t really find it in himself to comment on it when he’s too distracted thinking about how large the dildo is and how he _has_ to keep going.

He’s struggling to accommodate the toy’s huge size but, as always, he eventually manages to reach its base, which mercifully isn’t as thick as the middle. Despite the initial pain, it’s only a matter of seconds before he begins bouncing on the dildo, moans already leaving his lips.

 

Nico’s hands are soon on his hips, helping him in his movements – something that Vergil appreciates because it’s hard moving with that thing inside of him.

He puts one hand over Nico’s as he rests his other on her breast, squeezing it, and he huffs a laugh when he hears Nico swearing at that gesture.

 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ…”

_Indeed_.

 

Now that he’s gotten used to it, he begins to move faster, and Nico snaps her hips up to go along with him, wanting to hear him sing for her. And sing he does, his voice louder and unrestrained; he abandoned the concept of being in control in bed long ago: letting himself go feels so much better, at least with Nico. Nobody else is allowed to see him like this, but he can make an exception for her, especially if she keeps fucking him like that, with deep and quick thrusts.

 

If there’s one thing Nico can admire about Vergil, it’s how determined he is. She knows she would’ve gotten tired already, moving like that, but he’s still going at it.

It makes her smirk how much he wants it, but it’s all right; she’s going to give it to him exactly the way he wants.

“C’mon pretty boy”, she encourages him, closing her fingers around Vergil’s cock, making him shiver and almost swear, but he manages to keep it in. Even as she's fucking his brains out, he still wants to maintain a bit of decorum.

The pace with which she’s moving her hand is as fast as the way she’s moving her hips, and with that it doesn’t take long before Vergil comes.

 

The way he closes his eyes and parts his lips for a last,  freeing moan, the way he arches his back, the way he slightly shakes as he rides his orgasm until he’s too oversensitive to bear it… It’s always a spectacle for the eyes, a spectacle reserved only for Nico.

Damn, she’s so horny now…

 

Vergil bites his lips at the feeling of the toy sliding out of his opening. It feels weird being so empty again, but his mind is too foggy to focus on that – or anything else for the matter.

He rolls beside Nico, not wanting to crush her under his weight, and he lies beside her. He can’t hold a content sigh when he feels her hand on his hair, caressing it way too tenderly for what they just did.

 

“How you holdin’ up?”

Of course Nico’s the one who breaks the silence.

“Cause you might’ve gotten off, but I’ve got the Niagara Falls down here”

Years ago, Vergil would’ve scoffed at such vulgarity, but now he just chuckles, draping an arm around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder as he’s still gaining back some energy.

“Five minutes and I’m ready to go”, he says then.

“Five minutes?! Damn, you _are_ old”, Nico teases him, and nevermind that if their positions were switched she would’ve probably needed much more. Ok, she can wait five minutes; she knows it’ll be worth it.

 

She’s really tempted to grab a cigarette, but she’s trying not to do it too much around Vergil: she knows since he was V that he isn’t fond of that practice and well, she isn’t an asshole. Besides, he might not want to kiss her if she smells like smoke and c’mon, those lips look so good for her not to kiss them.

It would definitely be a waste and Nico might be many things, unconventional first of all and this entire relationship is proof of that, but she _ain’t_ a waster.

 


End file.
